Ferris Bueller's Eighth Day Off This Semester
by Thom E. Gemcity 2304
Summary: Ferris had eight days off school before the movie, right? So what is it that teenage boys usually do when they get the house to themselves? Ferris/Cameron


"Just call me if you need anything, okay honey?"

"Okay Mom." The door shut with a click and her footsteps trailed away. Ferris Bueller lay his head on the pillow once more and listened with delight as the footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs. The thud of the front door followed by the sounds of his mother's car driving away were music to his ears. The sounds were nothing new to him of course; this was his eighth sick day this semester after all. Ferris allowed himself to enjoy the satisfaction of his freedom a little longer, lying on his back and seeing the beauty in even the sight of his roof. He was looking at the roof of his bedroom, rather than the back of the seat in front of him on the school bus at 8:30 a.m. on a Wednesday. '_Victory.' _he thought to himself as his sly grin spread further across his face.

If he had've given in to the powers that be this morning and gone to school like most other days, Ferris would have already made the gruelling effort to get out of bed, had a shower, got dressed, had breakfast and have done this all in time to get on to the school bus. This just would not do, not even a little bit. Jeanie could complain all she wanted, if anything she made it _more _likely he would get to stay home. His parents' energy went into shutting her out and BINGO! Poor old sick Ferris took a back seat.

As was always the case when Ferris took one of these spontaneous days off, what he would actually spend the day doing was an afterthought. _'Best to lay low, I guess.'_ he thought to himself. _'But, one of these days… What? You'll… drive into Chicago in Cameron's car?' _Ferris giggled at this thought. His best friend Cameron's car was an old white… well after Cameron's insistence on calling it a piece of shit, Ferris had forgotten what kind of car it was specifically. But it was old and white and made that sweet Ferrari that his Dad owned look all the more magnificent. That amazing vintage red Ferrari that his Dad would only ever wipe and never drive. _'Maybe we could drive the Ferrari' _Ferris actually laughed out loud at this thought. Cameron would sooner throw himself off the top of the extravagant garage built especially for the car. _'What to do, what to do.' _Ferris lay pondering this, and no answer came.

Ferris drifted off to sleep once more, into the kind of relaxed and contented sleep no school night or morning could provide. The kind where you have all the time in the world. No lingering threat of the school bus, waiting to take him away. He had his best dreams when he was drifting in and out of sleep. He could be the most confident person on Earth when he was awake, but his real world would never be as impossibly euphoric as his dream world. It was almost inevitable that his dreams would turn to Cameron. On this particular morning, Ferris' subconscious had him flying above Cameron, watching him as he drove the Ferrari with an inconceivably large smile on his face. The kind that Ferris was certain would only appear on Cameron's face if he kicked the windshield of the Ferrari in while his father watched. After a brief sidetrack in the dream which focussed only on the car, Ferris' mind drifted back to Cameron sitting completely naked in the driver's seat of the Ferrari. There was never a reason for Cameron's nudity, but such logical thought rarely accompanied Ferris' reflecting on his dreams after waking up. The car had disappeared now. Cameron was just floating in space, his clothes never returned after they had disappeared. Ferris didn't have to create a picture of Cameron in his head, the naked Cameron came from the many, many memories permanently entrenched in Ferris' head of his sexual encounters with Cameron.

Cameron was lying down on invisible ground in an empty white space now. His hands attempting to hide his crying face from Ferris as if deliberately ignoring and displaying the erect cock protruding from his groin. Ferris wanted his friend to feel better and the solution was obvious, wasn't it? Maybe it would be more human of Ferris to address the distraught face streaming with tears, but the gates were firmly closed on that base. So it was only logical that he would go straight to the huge erection, that seemed to calling Ferris' name. The thick bush of black pubic hair gave rise to that silky smooth dick with a huge vein running up it. And best of all, that head. That head of deep purple which was already glistening with pre-cum. As Cameron would later tell Ferris, he had been masturbating for over three hours before Ferris walked in, desperately trying to feel something other than pain, but the orgasm would never come. Ferris moved in now and placed a hand on that dick, he wanted nothing more than to taste it, to taste Cameron. Ferris positioned his head so there was only one more movement between him and Cameron. He went down… and then woke up.

This position was familiar. This dream replay of the lead up to the first time he had ever had sex with Cameron occurred on a regular basis. The dick he'd grabbed in the dream was his own. Ferris Bueller was lying in his bed at 10:30 a.m. with his hand gripping his erection… he had found his first thing to do on his day off. Ferris freed himself of his pyjamas, his cock slapping on his stomach as he pulled the waistband over it. As his hand wrapped around his erection for the first time in his newly conscious state, the next piece of this familiar story fell into place; the dream had got him hallway there. Ferris pulled back his foreskin to reveal what he already knew. His glistening pink head was leaking pre cum. As he started pumping his fist up and down, shivers ran through his body as if he'd already been wanking for 10 minutes.

The sounds of Ferris pleasuring himself filled the room; the occasional shudders & the quiet moans of pleasure drowned out by the gentle slapping sound of his foreskin sliding up and down over his pink knob. Images of Cameron filled his head now; the parts of the story that the dream never manned to reach. Ferris could see Cameron lying on his bed now, not knowing what to make of his friend's sudden presence. Cameron had not protested when Ferris first started sucking him off. Ferris could imagine the taste of the warm silky member, mixed with the salty precum filling his mouth. It was Cameron.

"Cameron. Cameron." Ferris began repeating under his breath as he started jerking off faster. The memory in his head skipped forward to a point after Cameron had jizzed a large load into Ferris mouth and on his face. He had said only _'thank you'_ and returned to his emotional state as Ferris lay next to him and held him. A little while later, Cameron barely whispered in Ferris' ear _'I want you to fuck me'_ and then rolled onto his stomach.

"I want to fuck you Cameron, oh fuck!" Ferris yelled as felt felt himself approaching a roaring climax. His hand took on a mind of its own as he fell over the edge and into the orgasm that rushed over his body. "Unh, Cam- Uhh" Ferris held his foreskin back out of his way as semen exploded out the end of his cock. The first two spurts hit him right on the chest, the next few working their way down his sweat covered torso - one filling his belly button - until a steady stream dribbled out for a few seconds to finish off. The last of this ejaculation sitting shiny in his small patch of pubic hair. "Oh Cameron, I want you to fuck me now." Ferris said hoarsely while trying to catch his breath.

"Okay." Cameron's voice shattered the cone of silence Ferris' mind had created. Ferris opened his eyes and looked to the door where Cameron stood with a cocky smirk on his face.

"How l-" Ferris started to say.

"Shh. You left me for dead at school while you jerked off over me? I'm gonna do more than fuck you. You need to be punished, I hope you know that." Cameron said. Ferris had to admire him trying to dominate. "Rooney nearly caught me sneaking out the back. You'd better make this worth it." Ferris didn't care that he could have talked Cameron onto his hands and knees to be the bottom. He was spent and wanted Cameron to feel in charge for once. He wanted Cameron to fuck him. Hard

To Be Continued.


End file.
